


Psych One-shot

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Psych
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7





	Psych One-shot

"Gus, stop. You know you shouldn't be like Bradley Cooper in the  _Hangover II_ around women!" 

"No, Shawn. They thought it was hot." 

"No they didn't!" 

"I don't care what you think. They did." Gus replied, running a thumb over his nose. 

"The only reason you got their number is because I was there." 

"You're married, Shawn." 

"Yeah, and looking pretty good!" 

"I don't know why Jules puts up with you." 

Shawn grinned and turned the door knob to walk into his house-  _their_ house. It wasn't anything huge, but it was definitely big enough, coming from Jules' head detective salary and Shawn's consulting detective agency. 

"Jules!" He said, "are you home? Because if you are, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell Gus he resembles Bud too much to try to act like Bradley Cooper!" 

Gus elbowed him in the stomach. "No, is Bradley Cooper hot?" 

"Dude, no. Does Bradley Cooper  _act_ hot." 

"No, he doesn't!" Jules called from their left. 

Shawn turned around. "Hey!" 

"Hey." She replied, shutting the oven. 

"You cooking brownies?" He went beside her and opened it back up. "Mmmh." 

"Shawn." 

"Sorry. Why'd you even cook them? Everybody knows it's better to eat the batter!" 

"Shawn." 

"What? It is! And there's a- what percent chance I'll get salmonilla?" He said, pointing at Gus.

"Maybe 2.5. I don't know!" 

"See? 2.5% chance. Now, how about we take that out and go spoon it from the thing while we watch Desperate Housewives re-runs?"

"Shawn." Jules said again, trying to be firm.

"What?"

 She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I need to talk to you."  

"Okay..." 

"Alone. Sorry, Gus." 

The Bud-look-alike's face lit up. "Oh my God, are you..." 

"Shawn.  _Now."_

"Okay, okay." Shawn allowed himself to be pulled by his wife to their room. 

She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily, then slid her back down it onto the floor.

Shawn, confused, sat down next to her. "You alright?" 

"You know how sometimes, life just pops a really big surprise on you? And you don't know what to do, because you've never done it before, but you know somehow, it's all going to be okay. And maybe, this could be absolutely amazing. And you're terrified, but you're excited and nervous." She inhaled and placed her hand on her stomach. 

"Shawn." 

He glanced down at her hand, and his eyes widened. "We're having a baby." He whispered. 

"Yeah." She said quietly. "What do you think?" 

"We're having a baby." 

"Yes, Shawn." 

"I-I mean, wow. Um, this is-" 

"Are you okay? Is this gonna be okay?" 

Shawn grinned and grabbed the back of his wife's head, pulling her in for a kiss. "This is going to be  _g_ _reat."_

 -----------

Gus knocked on the door. "Hey, guys? Just tell me if Jules is pregnant or not? And if you're naming the baby after me. Or after Molly Ringwald. Then it can be Molly Spencer!" 

Shawn grinned. "Jules? Come on... you know she's awesome." 

"Our baby's name is not going to be a movie reference, Shawn." 

"Ally, then." 

"The Breakfast Club was not that good." 

"Jules!" 

She shrugged. "I said no." 

"Burton Spencer. Guster Spencer, maybe?" Gus continued to talk about different variations for his 'name-sake'. 

"So," Shawn said, "we've got to make a nursery, right?" 

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" 

"It's not going to resemble a movie from the 80's" 

Shawn opened his mouth to counter-offer. 

"Or 90's." 

"Dammit." 


End file.
